


You're Pretty

by DreadfulMind



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren being cute and shy, Eren gets his appendix removed, Eren hitting on Levi, Levi's a nurse, M/M, Medicinal Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Levi is a doctor and Eren is his patient.</p>
<p>(I decided to make Levi a nurse instead)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff net as a chapter for Confession (a collection of Ereri one-shots). I'm taking my favorites and making them individual stories here.

Levi sat at the nurses' station at the hospital. He worked in the recovery ward which was fairly easy to do, compared to some of the other jobs at least. He didn't have to deal with screaming children or intensive care patients. Instead he dealt with people who mostly slept a lot and asked for pain killers. He'd bring them food, walk them around the hospital for a bit (if they were capable of walking yet) and if they were the silent patients (his favorite), he'd take them to walk through the garden on the roof.

He didn't like the chatty patients, he just did his job and went home. He liked to think he did a fairly good job. He had been doing this long enough to know how to do it well. And the thing was that if you did things how they were supposed to be done and made sure the patients were satisfied before you left the room, you weren't left with being buzzed every two minutes by them because they can't reach the remote or their pillow isn't fluffy enough.

He had a routine he followed that he had implemented for himself before he left every patients room, it worked for him. The thing that didn't work were chatty patients. That's why he dreaded those three weeks he had to work in the children's ward. All they did was ask questions, "why?" was the most common and also the most annoying.

So he relished the time he got with a silent patient, he's walk them through the garden and let them sit on the bench for a while. This was as much a treat for himself as it was for the patient. He was glad for the couple minutes of silent time he got from the constant paging for doctors and the sound of machines beeping, tv's playing, and people talking from the rooms. Sometimes they got patients who snored so loud you could hear then even through the closed door.

But right now he has to do paperwork. And he didn't have an office here to do it in, the head nurse, Hange was one of his best friends and she sometimes let him work in her office, but she was meeting with a patient's family right now who was being moved to another ward.

He was just moving on to another handful of papers when Erwin, his other best friend and also the main doctor on this floor, stopped in front of him. But Levi didn't look up, he had a lot of papers to go through.

"The patient in 314 should be waking up from surgery soon, could you go check up on him?"

"That's Petra's room," Levi said absentmindedly.

"Trust me, I think you should take this one," just as Levi was about to protest, there was a buzz and the light for room 314 went off, "that's him. Go,"

Levi mumbled a quick 'sonofabitch' but stood up and walked around Erwin to room 314.

"Wow! You're pretty!" were the first words out of the patient's mouth. Levi ignored him as he entered the room, the patient was no doubt still feeling the effects of the drugs still swimming in his body. Levi grabbed the clipboard that was slotted at the end of the bed.

"Mr. Jaeger,"

"Eren, Mr. Jaeger sounds funny," the patient, Eren, giggled as though he had just said the funniest thing ever.

It wasn't until Levi got a good look at him that he realized why Erwin had told him to take this patient, Eren was exactly his type. His hair was mused but still managed to somehow look good. His eyelids were droopy with sleep but that didn't hide the vibrant green that hid behind them. And he was young, probably still in his mid-twenties.

"Well Eren, seems like you successfully got your appendix removed. You should be up and out of here in a couple days max,"

"It's out?" Eren said, Levi could swear he saw his lip quiver.

"Yup, no more pain,"

He was checking the stitches on Eren's belly to make sure none of them had opened. He pressed down around one lightly and heard Eren sniffle. He immediately retracted his finger. He looked at Eren who sniffled again and had tears lining his eyes

"Do you feel pain? Tell me on a scale from one to ten,"

"They took it out? So now I just have an empty space inside?" Levi sighed, no real pain. He went back to checking the stitches.

"There's not an empty space, your body doesn't need it anymore and it would've been painful as fuck if it stayed in," Levi said. Sometimes when he got a talkative patient, he made it a point to just answer in with as little words as possible. Sometimes, if he was lucky, he got the ones who just wanted to hear themselves talk, when that happened he would just hum every now and then.

But Eren was unbelievably adorable and Levi liked the sound of his voice, especially since it was slightly hoarse from the sleep. Levi tried to ignore the fact that the hospital gown had to be ridden up all the way to his chest to be able to look at the stitches, meaning Eren was fully exposed to Levi. But Eren didn't seem to feel a hint of embarrassment.

Levi finished checking him up and pulled his gown down, then pulled the sheets up.

"What's your name?" Eren asked him as Levi was switching on the tv.

"Levi,"

"That's pretty, you're pretty,"

That was the second time Eren had said that.

"I've never been called 'pretty,'" he said, it was true. He had been called many things, but never pretty. Usually that was reserved for women.

"But I don't mean pretty like pretty-pretty," Eren tried to sit up on the bed, but then groaned.

"Hey," Levi moved over to stand next to him, "don't move too fast or you'll open up the stitches. And we don't want that,"

"We don't?" Eren groaned again.

"Does it hurt?" Eren nodded his head, "how much,"

"Not a lot,"

"Do you want some painkillers?"

"No thank you,"

"Then can I get you anything else? Do you want me to help you sit up and fluff your pillow?" usually he said that as sarcastically as he could, but he meant it with Eren. He would actually take great joy in fluffing his pillow.

"Please," Levi fought back the grin playing on his face and helped Eren sit up slowly.

"Anything else?"

"You're beautiful,"

"That's a new one,"

"You're very attractive,"

"You're not so bad yourself,"

Eren grabbed the edge of the sheet and pulled it up to hide half his face and giggled again. And Levi didn't hide his smile this time.

"I have to go now," Levi informed him reluctantly, "I have paperwork and other patients to attend to," he said when he saw Eren pout at him. A very cute pout.

"Will you come back?"

"I'll be back to see if you're still doing ok in a few hours. If you feel any pain buzz for me. Okay?" Eren nodded, "but only if you feel pain," as much as Levi liked Eren, he had a job to do.

Eren pouted again and crossed his arms on his chest, "Jesus Levi, I'm not a child,"

"Could've fooled me," Levi said with a wink before going to check on his other patients.

He checked up on Eren three times after that. Once he went to make sure he hadn't decided to move too suddenly and opened up his stitches, but he had a visitor. A raven haired girl who kept bickering to him about not calling to tell him he was in the hospital.

"I'm fine, Mikasa. Right, Levi?" the effect of the drugs seemed to be out of his system now.

"Any of your stitches open up?" Eren shook his head, "then everything's perfect. I'm scheduled to bring you some food later and if you can stomach that and if you can walk on your own, you're good to go,"

"See, perfectly fine," Eren said back to the girl.

"They took out your appendix,"

"It's a pretty standard operation," Levi chimed in, "as long as he takes it easy for a few days after he's out of here, he should be back to normal," Levi turned to Eren, "just with an empty space," Levi smirked to himself as Eren blushed, seeming to remember their conversation from earlier.

"What?" Mikasa asked.

"Nothing!" Eren said a bit too quickly, "but I'm fine Mikasa. You should go back to work. I'll call you when I'm out,"

The girl left with a resigned sigh, thanking Levi and telling Eren she would be expecting his call.

"Girlfriend?"

"God no, sister,"

That made Levi smile a bit and he excused himself to continue with his paperwork.

An hour later he was back for the second time with Eren's food. He stayed there with Eren for a bit longer after he had finished eating, saying it was to make sure he could hold it down. But he usually left the food with them and then would return fifteen minutes later to check up on them. But not with Eren, he pulled up a chair and sat with him. They chatted for a bit or watched whatever it was that was on tv. A documentary about WWII apparently.

He had to leave when one of his other patients buzzed for him. The third time, he helped Eren into a pair of slippers and then helped him walk around the room. He had one hand on his lower back and the other on Eren's arm to make sure he didn't fall over.

Eren was able to walk fine after a couple minutes and they walked down the hallway and then into the elevators to go up to the garden.

"Isn't it so pretty?" Levi said, the sun was setting and the entire roof had a nice glow to it.

Eren groaned and covered his face with one of his hands, "are you just going to keep teasing me?"

"That's the plan," Levi had found ways to tease Eren several times already, and it was fun to see him blush every time.

"That's not very nice," Eren made his way to a bench a couple feet away and sat down. Luckily, Levi had found him a pair of hospital pants to slip on underneath the gown or Eren's ass would've gotten cold and maybe a couple splinters.

Levi sat down next to him, "would you rather I call you beautiful?" he continued.

Levi laughed as Eren hung his head.

"It's not my fault you somehow make scrubs look good. I mean I've never seen anyone be able to pull them off who wasn't some actor on tv,"

"Considering I find them to be extremely unflattering, I thank you," Levi glanced at his watch and stood up, "we need to go back now. I need to do a final round before my shift ends,"

Eren nodded and stood up.

"You're walking fine and you didn't throw up all over your bed," Levi commented, as they headed back to the elevator, "has anything hurt?"

"Nope, everything is perfect,"

"Then I'll just check to make sure your stitches are fine, the papers will be signed and you can be on your way," Levi said, rather reluctantly. Today has been one of his better days, if not his best day at work, and that was mostly because of Eren.

Once they were back in his room and Eren was laying on the bed, Levi checked his stitches again and left the room so Eren could change into his regular clothes. Not long after that Eren was gone and Levi was already feeling his absence. He finished his rounds and arranged the paperwork he had left. By the time he was done, his shift was over.

Levi was back in his regular jeans and had thrown on his hoodie since it had gotten a bit chilly. The first thing he noticed when he walked out the hospital was Eren. He was sitting on one of the benches near the parking garage.

"Eren?"

"Levi!" Eren almost jumped up from where he was sitting, but Levi was already there to push him back down.

"Easy, remember,"

"Yeah, you just surprised me,"

"Why are you out here?"

"My sister doesn't get out of work for another half hour and you said to take it easy so I decided it was probably best to not walk home,"

"Do you live far?"

"Not at all,"

"I'll give you a ride then," Levi started for garage and he heard Eren walking up behind him. Next thing he knew, he felt Eren's warm hand slip into his and he didn't have to look at Eren to know he was blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> I know literally nothing about being a doctor or nurse, so forgive me if anything is wrong.


End file.
